Vauseman the high school story
by mimi.m.johnston
Summary: This is a story about Alex and Piper in high school. This is my first Vauseman story, Enjoy.
1. Lockers and Lunches

Hey guys! this is my first Vauseman story, I hope you enjoy.

Piper struggled to open her locker for what seemed like the 10th time before kicking it. The 16-year-old blonde always seemed to have trouble with lockers. She groaned and banged on the lock causing people to stare at her. "Having trouble" Piper glanced up at the raven-haired girl staring down at her. "Hey, Alex. I need help" Alex smiled at the blonde hair girl she's been friends with since they were in dippers. "Move over kid" Alex said pushing her glasses on top of her head, she smirked at the Piper before opening the locker with ease. "How do you always do that?" Piper asked before collecting her things from the locker and slamming it shut. "Your welcome." Alex smiled down at her friend, she's always had a crush on the blonde girl, she's never told her, but today she wanted to. The girls have both had relationship problems, but Alex was sure that if her and piper dated it would be different. "Alex!" The raven-haired girl jumped back into reality. "What?" "Come on Al we're going to be late." Alex pushed her glasses back on her face. "Right" She smiled and followed her best friend into their English class.

Alex tapped her fingers on the desk watching the hands on the clock tick by, math was the only class she had without Piper and it was torture she hated not being able to crack jokes with the blonde to make the time go by faster. She pulled her phone out a smiled at the text

Hey, are you as bored as I AM?

YES!

What do you want to do for lunch?

Alex put her phone down and watched the teacher explaining a question to a kid sitting In the corner of the classroom, Alex had already finished all of her work and was waiting for the period to be over Alex and Piper both had a free period which gave them two and a half hours for lunch. She wanted to tell Piper today over lunch and decided they should go get their favorite food. She glanced at her phone and unlocked it tapping her thumbs against the keys.

Chinese?

Chinese? During the school week?

Yeah. meet me at my car in 10

Okay!

Alex smiled and gathered her things as the bell rang. She quickly walked out of the school and to her car. She smiled brightly when she saw piper. "Hey, ready" Piper nodded, "Absolutely "

Piper sipped on her water staring at Alex, she had been quite since they ordered their food. "Okay Al, what's up?" "what do you mean?" Alex's raspy voice was quite as she looked up at the blonde girl. "You've been quite this whole time, something is wrong." Alex sighed, "Pipes, I'm in love with you."


	2. Houses and Sleepovers

The raven-haired girl stared at the Blonde, her mouth had been hanging open for what seemed like an eternity. "Pipes, say something please." "Al, I had no idea." "I figured, your mouth hung open forever." Piper smiled at the raven-haired girl "I wish you would have told me." "Yeah... I... wait what!" Piper smiled and looked down at her hands which were wrapped around her cup. "Yeah, you should've told me years ago Al, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." "well why didn't you ever tell me?" "I don't know, I guess I was scared, I didn't know what would happen." "Me too, so what should we do?" "Well it definitely won't be awkward" "Yeah, I know" Piper smiled and grabbed Alex's hand as the food arrived. "Pipes, I'm so happy." "Me too"

Piper sat in her car watching everyone excitedly walking to their car and getting ready for the long weekend. She leaned back in car and placed her feet on the dashboard. She was waiting for Alex to get out of detention, she didn't do anything wrong, her teacher was just a hard ass and the whole class had to stay back for packing up before the bell rang. Pipers phone vibrated and almost fell of the dash before piper caught it. "Hello?" "Hey sweetie"" Hi mom, what's up?" "Just was wondering where you are, we're leaving soon" "Oh, Um I'm still at school" "Honey, we have a plane to catch in a few minutes, we're going to be gone for a mouth, I thought you were excited for this trip." "I am, but I don't want to go anymore." Carol sighed on the other end of the line, piper could picture her mom now, rubbing her hand down her face, piper listened to the other side of the line, it was silent for about 5 seconds before her mom spoke again. "you know, Alex and Diane are coming" "Alex isn't going!" Piper grinned hearing Alex's mom's voice on the other end of the phone, her and Alex would be able to spend a month together "So what, you just want us to go, what are you going to do?" "Mom, relax, Alex can stay with me while you guys are gone, will be fine." "Fine, I'll put money on your card, it should be enough to cover expenses while we are gone." "Okay, bye mom" Piper threw her phone into the passenger seat she sighed and pressed her head against the window. Alex banged on the window startling Piper. She grinned as Piper rolled the window down, "God Alex, What the hell!" "Got ya" Piper rolled her eyes. "I have good news" Alex leaned into the car and grinned. "I'm listening"

Alex flopped back on Pipers bed, she had just finished unpacking and was excited to be able to sleep over at Pipers for a month. "Alex!" She sat up watching piper walk into the room. "Pizzas here" Piper smiled and tossed the boxes on the bed. "It's Like a sleep over but longer" Piper smiled at the raven-haired girl who pushed her glasses on top of her head. "Except for the fact we haven't played truth or dare yet." "There's still time pipes" Alex smiled an evil grin. "After homework." Piper said pulling her laptop onto her lap. "Oh, you're no fun." Alex said taking a bite of pizza.

"Done!" Piper sighed placing her books on her desk" "Pipes, you know there isn't school for a few days, why did you do your homework now?" "So, I didn't have to do it later" Piper said in a duh tone of voice. "Okay can we play truth or dare now?" "Fine" Piper sat on the bed beside piper. "Okay Pipes, Truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss me"


	3. Kisses

"What did you just say?" Alex smirked "I dare you to kiss me" Piper grinned and forcefully pressed her lips to Alex's, they both fell back on the bed and pulled apart slowly. "Wow pipes, I never knew you were such a great kisser." "Yeah well, I can still surprise you, there's a lot you don't know about me." Alex snorted "yeah right, I've known you since were in diapers. We know everything about each other. "Oh yeah, well I bet you don't know what I did last night." Alex raised her eyebrows,ready for a challenge. "We walked home together,you took a hot 30

Minute lavender bubble bath. You had rice and lemonade for dinner. You did your homework while listening To music because it helps you concentrate. Then you watched Gilmore girls for an hour, put on your facemask, brushed and flossed your teeth, brushed your hair 200

Times, 100 on each side. The went to sleep listening to your bedtime playlist. Alex looked around the room, and you clearly organized your room again this morning because we had a test today and you were stressed about it." "Holy shit Al"

"I told you I know everything about you" "I know everything about you too, like last night you ate pasta, flipped through channels till about one, remembered you had homework, stayed up till 4 to do it and took a shower, then you met me at my house and we walked to school." Alex laughed. "Speaking of which, let's watch a romcom, they help me sleep." "I know, and I know the one that always helps you sleep." Piper jumped up from the bed and pulled out _50 first dates_ "our favorite" Alex smiled as Piper put the DVD in the player. "You know that's on _Netflix_ right?" Piper looked at Alex and rolled her eyes. "I know that, but if I put it on _Netflix_ it'll just keep playing movies" "okay weirdo" Piper stood up and took the remote of the shelf where her TV stood. She placed it on her bedside table and stood beside the bed. "What pipes?" "My bed is a mess, help me clean it." Alex gave Piper a look. "Fine don't help, just get off the bed so I can clean it" Alex stood up and leaned against the wall watching her girlfriend scramble across her room trying to make it perfect. "Okay done" Piper hopped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Al" Alex smiled flipped off the lights and crawled into bed beside Piper, Piper smiled and turned to face Alex, brushing her hair back. "This is great" "Yeah, I'm so glad we can finally be together" "and we have a whole month to ourselves." Alex grinned and softly pressed her lips against Pipers. "I love you" "I love you too Al, I always have." Alex smiled and pulled Piper close to her. It was silent for a while

And Alex began to fall asleep. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Piper whispered. Alex chuckled and kissed Pipers head. "Sleeping late, and then doing whatever we want, it is a three day weekend after all." Alex smiled and kissed Piper again. "Goodnight crazy" Piper grinned and slowly fell asleep with Alex's arms wrapped around her, and she couldn't be happier to be in the beautiful raven headed girls arms.


	4. Saturday

This chapter is Rated M... viewer discretion advised

Alex woke up to Pipers blue eyes staring at her. "Morning beautiful" Piper said softly before kissing Alex. "How long have you been awake?" Piper shrugged, "Ten minutes, you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." "You watched me sleep for ten minutes?" "Yep" Alex grinned "Freak" Piper laughed, "Yeah, well I need to take a shower." "You took one last night" Piper smiled and leaned into Alex, "I know, I figured we could take one together." "Wow Pipes we just started dating, I don't... "Al, come on its noting you haven't seen before, but if you don't want to." Piper stopped and slowly took of her shirt and bra exposing her perky breast. "I guess I cant make you." Piper shrugged and walked into the bathroom glancing at Alex before shutting the door. "Wait!" Alex grinned and jumped out of bed. "I knew you'd change your mind." Piper smiled and took Alex's shirt of slowly then kissed her collarbone. Alex moaned and threw her neck back exposing it so Piper could kiss it. "oh pipes" Alex said softly. Piper took of her underwear, now completely exposed. "Pipes, you're so fucking beautiful." Piper grinned and went to turn the shower on so It could warm up.

Piper smiled and slowly took off Alex's bra then sucked on her nipple. Alex grinned then look at Pipers perky breast, she began to softly kiss her boob, the left trails of kisses up to her neck. Piper smiled and looked at Alex's panties, she moved closer to Alex and put her hand in her underwear, teasing the lips of her vagina, before slowly taking off her panties. "Tease" Piper chuckled "Come on, the water should be HOT." They both stepped into the shower and grinned at each other. "suds me up kid." Alex said handing Piper a washcloth. "Piper smiled and put soap on Alex's chest and rubbed it in slowly with her hands, then rubbed her back and down to her long legs. She smiled at Alex, a naughty spark glistened in her eyes. she took the removable shower head and sprayed Alex watching soap and water caress down her body. Alex raised her eyebrows and winked at Piper. "My turn" She smiled and stared at Piper while she rubbed soap into her body, the took the showerhead from Piper and sprayed her. "There, all clean" Alex smiled and closed her eyes, kissing Piper softy, and passionately. Their tongues wrestled with each other and Alex pushed Piper against the shower wall, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. They pulled apart breathless. "So, what's for breakfast?" Piper laughed. And pushed herself against Alex grabbing her hair. "Lets eat out" Piper said in between kisses.

Alex and Piper walked hand and hand to their favorite breakfast place, it was a little hole in the wall place, but they loved it, it was close to their house and they've been going there since they were babies. They sat in their favorite spot, the one with the window seat, everyone knew it was their spot, and hell would be raised if anyone dared to sit there. "My favorite girls how are you?" The girls looked up at Red who handed them both coffees, Red was like a mother to the both of them, she was a mean cook,and a mean Russian. But she loved Piper and Alex, they were her family. "Amazing, great." Red sat down at the table beside Alex. "Where is the family?" oh, they went out of town for a month." Piper said quietly. "And they thought it would be a good idea to leave you two alone?" Alex laughed "Yeah, I was surprised to. " Piper smiled and grabbed Alex's hand "We do have good news" Alex smiled at Piper and squeezed her hand. "We are finally dating" "Well its about time" "What" Alex shot Red a confused look. "Yeah, I've always thought you two would make a perfect couple." Alex pushed her glass on top of her head. "I have a special breakfast, wait here Red smiled and walked away. "WOW" Piper said grinning at Alex. "Yeah" Red walked over with a pancake shaped in a heart and strawberries on top, I've been wanting to make this for you guys forever." "Wow, Thanks Red." Piper smiled and started cutting up the pancakes feeding a piece to Alex. "Hey, Red?, can you not tell our parents about this?" "Of course, they don't need to know yet." Red leaned down and kissed both girls on the head. "This is on the house." Red smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "this is really fucking good." Alex said taking the last bite. "Yeah, it was" "oh, I'm sorry baby, did you want some?" "I had enough." "Ready?" Alex said standing up holding her hand out. "Where are we going?" "Id thought we'd take a walk, maybe go on a boat ride, then go to the mall, get dinner, then end the night with a nice movie in front of a fire." "That sounds amazing." Piper stood up and grabbed Alex's hand. They said goodbye to Red and walked out the door.

"Okay, when you said "Boat ride" I thought you meant an actual boat, not a fucking paddle boat." "Its still a boat isn't it?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, Al, technically it is a boat, but..." Alex cut Piper off kissing her softly on the lips. "Babe, it'll be fun, I promise, plus you run a fucking 5k every morning, why is this different?" "Fine, I guess your right." Alex smiled "That's my girl, now come on"

Piper sat down on the bench in the mall, she and Alex both had bags full of shopping bags, they had been shopping for hours and they were both exhausted and needed to rest. "So, Al, what were you thinking of for dinner?" "Well, I wanted to take my favorite girl to her favorite place." Pipers eyes widened. "Linins!, were they cook in font of you?!" Alex, grinned, "that's the one" "Piper looked at the ground. "Wait, that place is like impossible to get into." "I know, But don't worry about it Pipes, I got it covered." Piper smiled. "But we need to go like now." Alex stood up pulling Piper with her.

They sat in a private room by their selves. "Wow, Alex, how did you swing this?" Alex smiled "I just wanted to take my girl on a perfect first date." Piper blushed and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thank you" Alex smiled as the chief walked in. "Okay ladies, so it says here you both are having the tofu and shrimp?" Alex nodded, "That's right." "okay" They guy started and put on a beautiful show, he stayed and chatted with the girls the whole time, it was an amazing date, but it was also just the beginning.

"hey, do you think this is enough logs?" Piper looked up from her movie collection. The girls had decided to camp out in the living room, in front of the huge TV, and huge fire place. 'Alex, how many logs are in there?" "4" Piper laughed. "That's plenty." Alex nodded and lit the fire place, she sat down beside Piper on the pull out couch, and for a pull out couch it was extremely comfy, like sleeping on a cloud. "Did you pick out a movie?" "I picked out 4" Alex smiled, of course she did. "Okay, whatca got?" "Okay, I have the last song" "love it" "The fault in our stars, Paper towns." Pipes, please tell me you picked out a movie that isn't a sappy romcom. Piper nodded "I did, White chicks." "perfect, a classic." "Ill pop them in" "so happy your parents invested in that changeable dvd player." Piper shot a look at Alex, she knew she was being sarcastic. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie or not." "Fine, pop them in." Piper rolled her eyes and put the movies it, grabbing the remote she climbed into bed beside Alex, other then getting up to fix the fire or to use the bathroom, neither one of them moved from their position, they loved being in each others arms to much. When The fault in our stars started Piper turned to face Alex. She brushed her hand against Alex's cheek. "Thanks Alex, this has been a perfect day. " "I'm glad you had fun kid, I love you, so fucking much." Piper smiled, "I love you too" Alex smiled and kissed Piper. Piper turned her back towards Alex, wanting to be her spoon. They didn't sleep the whole night, when the movies ended the watched the fire, they just wanted to be together, always.


	5. Nicky

Alex woke up early, she got up and decided that she should make a nice breakfast for her girl. She went to the kitchen and found a hash brown mix, then she made biscuits from scratch, and sausage. As Alex took the biscuits out of the oven she felt arms wrap around her waist. "It smells amazing in here." Alex set the biscuits on the counter and turned to face Piper. "Thanks Piper, I worked all morning to make this" She tapped Piper's nose "Just for you" Piper giggled and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thank you babe." "Help me set the table?" Piper slowly walked over to the cabinet, "If you insist, but you made all" She waved her hands around the kitchen "this for me, so you set the table." Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll set the table, Princess" Piper sat down in the stool at the bar, "that's all I ask. Alex slid a plate in front of Piper, then sat down beside Piper with her own plate. "Alex, this is so fucking good." "So are you" Piper laughed and kissed Alex on the lips. "So what's the plan for today?" "You said today was a relaxing day" Alex shrugged "Changed my mind. "Fair, enough. We do need to go shopping" Alex knitted her eyebrows together. "For what?" "Al, um... not sure if you remember, but we are going to be alone for a whole fucking month, so it'll probably be a good idea to go shopping soon." "There plenty of food here." Piper snorted "Oh yeah?, like what" "Uh, I think I saw half a bag of chips." "We cant live off of that for a month babe." "Sure we can, eat a crumb a day." "Funny, we need to go to the store." Alex rolled her eyes "Or, you go and I stay here" "You have to come" A naughty smiled spread across Alex's lips. "Not like that" "Fine, Ill go" "Good, now make a list" "Why do I have to" "Ill clean if you make a list." Alex reached her hand out to Piper "Deal."

"Do you think we have enough stuff?" Piper glanced at the shopping carts, "Well we already filled two carts, so I think we need a third." "Yeah, Pipes, get a third." She leaned into Piper's ear and whispered "This is enough food to feed a starving country." "Well maybe not a whole one..." "Pipes, We have more then we would ever need." "I guess." "Then can we go please?" "What's the hurry, why do you want to home so bad?" "Piper, you know why." "Your pregnant" "Yeah, Babe I'm totally pregnant." "What are we going to name the baby?" "Piper" Alex snapped at Piper startling her. "What the fuck is your problem?" "You know what my problem is." "No, I.." Pipers eyes widened. "Oh, Now I know why you're acting like such a fucking bitch, your period came." "Yes now can we go" "Fine" Piper headed to the checkout line, leaving Alex standing by the doors. "Find your own fucking way home." Alex said storming out. Piper rolled her eyes and got ready to check out. "Wow, Alex is in a mood today, and that's saying a lot." "I know Nicky" Piper said staring at the doors. "Hey when do you get off?" "When I'm done checking you out." Nicky smiled at Piper. "Need a ride Kid?" "Please" Piper stared at her friend, she was one of her best friends to, but they had only gotten to know each other over the past few years, Piper doesn't see Nicky much, she works all the time, but she's a great friend to Piper, and is usually a buffer when her and Alex get into fights. "Ready kid?" "Yeah" "Lets drop these off and go for a drink huh?" "That sounds perfect."

"So you and Piper are dating now huh?" Piper set her drink down and looked at Nicky in confusion "Red told me" Piper nodded. "I love both of you, but how are you guys dating, you fight so much." "Not as much as we use to, but we both love each other." "I know" Piper looked around the _underground bar_ as it was called, it was a sketchy little bar, where teenagers could do drugs and drink. "Maybe _you_ should apologize." _"ME?_ " Nicky nodded "Yes _YOU_ , you know how Alex can get." "If anyone needs to apologize it's her." Nicky shrugged, maybe, but if you love her it should be you first." "She was wrong." "Doesn't matter, be the bigger person, do you really think Alex is going to come around first?"

Piper told Nicky she could walk home, she needed to think, plus _underground_ wasn't far from her house. Maybe Nicky was right, she should apologize first. _But Alex needs to learn to keep her anger in check. No you idiot, you need to talk to Alex, its not her fault. Well you need to know how easily she can get mad, especially during this time of the month. That's not excuse. Doesn't matter, you need to step up and be the bigger person._ "You're right!" Piper smiled and jogged to her house hoping Alex would be there, she wasn't when her and Nicky went to put away the groceries. "She must've gone for a drive." She told Nicky. "I hope that's the case kid." Piper stopped to catch her breath then ran the rest of the way home.

Piper smiled when she saw Alex leaning against the counter eating an apple. "Alex.. I'm" Alex held up her finger. "Stop talking, I need to say something." Alex sighed "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, its just I get really angry on my period, and I know that's no excuse but, I really am sorry and I love you." Piper grinned "Wow that must've been really hard for you to say." "What? I love you?" "No idiot, to apologize" Alex nodded, "It was, you have no idea." Piper smirked and pulled Alex closer to her softly kissing her on the lips. "I love you to" she whispered. Alex gave Piper a look. "Am I really that bad on my monthly?" Piper nodded "Really bad" The two women laughed and kissed for a long time. All was good between them.. For now.


	6. news

Piper stared at the old school building, it was in an old prison, and really creepy. When her and Alex both got her for high school they both agreed they would never go to prison. Alex out her head on Pipers shoulder. "Why do we have to be back here." "We legally have to go to school till we are 18." "So I can drop out when I'm 18?" "You'll be graduated when you're 18, plus you're super smart." Alex lifted her head and stared at Piper. "What does that have to do with anything?, Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I cant hate school." "Right, anyway lets go, we have to meet Nicky for breakfast." "Fine,lets go so we can finish with this hell hole." "I like school." Alex patted Pipers shoulder. "I know you do babe." She put her arm around Piper and they walked into school.

Nicky waved to Alex and Piper, she was sitting in a booth in the cushy café. "I can't believe you got your parents to install this here." Alex said as she and Piper made their way to Nicky. Piper shrugged, "what can I say, They want us to have a good education, and I said having a café would help." Alex laughed "You have them wrapped around your littler finger, don't ya kid" Piper nodded and they sat down in front of Nicky. "Got your favorites." Nicky said passing coffees to they girls. "Two large chai lattes." Piper said before taking a long sip. "Thanks Nicky." "So, looks like you two are good terms." Alex placed her hand on Pipers, "yeah, well we love each other." Piper nodded "We are going to try and commutate better." "That's great guys." Nicky said smiling at the two "You guys are my favorite people, and whether you two are dating or not, I hate seeing you guys fight." Piper and Alex nodded. "Yeah, not so much fun for us either." Alex said glancing at her watch. "We should go to class Pipes." Alex said standing up Pulling Piper with her. "wait, class doesn't start for 5 more minutes, where are you two going?, oh I know, to make out right?" "No, Nicky" Alex said shaking her head "Piper needs to help me with my homework." "But I..." Alex shook her head. "Oh right, bye Nick" Piper said leaning down to hug her friend. Alex pulled Piper away and into the handicap bathroom. She locked the door and Pushed Piper against the wall, kissing her hard. "Alex" Piper pulled away and Looked at her. "Al, what's going on." "My moms coming back early. shestakingmeaway" She grinned at Piper and kissed her neck. "Al, stop, what did you say" "My moms taking me away, we're moving." "What Why" "She got promoted." "When" "I'm leaving tomorrow." "WHAT, when did you find out about this?" "Friday, that's why they went on vacation this weekend, they went to help my mom pack, put her stuff in out new house, and that's why I've been bitter all weekend." "I can't believe you! You fucking lied to me" "I didn't want to hurt you." "So, what, you wanted to date knowing you were leaving?!" "We can make this work." Alex grabbed Pipers hand. "Don't you dare touch me!" Piper stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Alex with alone with her thoughts.


	7. Pipers pov

The next few chapters will be from Piper and Alex's Pov

I didn't see Alex all day, I didn't want to, she kept trying to talk to me but I avoid her. At Lunch Nicky asked why Alex and I were fighting again. I didn't want to talk about it, When I got to my house, Alex wasn't there. I assumed she went back home to pack. I went to my room, grabbed my journal and sat in my window seat, which faced Alex's room, her blinds were closed. She Probably gave up on trying to talk. I sighed and opened my journal.

 _Dear journal,_

 _Today Alex and I fought again, I don't know why we fight so much. Maybe its because we are so in love? But today I couldn't even talk to her, let alone look at her after what she did. She_ _ **lied**_ _to me. we may fight a lot, but we have never lied to each other. It was horrible. She spent a whole weekend at my house, I lost my virginity to her, and all so she could tell me she was moving away. She knew this whole time and never told me. I'm so pissed at her. She can rot in hell for all I care. I can't even talk to her. I don't think Ill ever be able to again._

 _Maybe I'm overreacting? I know I am. But right now this is how I feel, and I don't know when this feeling will change._

I sighed and closed my journal throwing it on the floor. I looked out my window, Alex's blinds were now opened, she was staring at me with a sad face. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and her sleeves were pulled up. I couldn't believe she was moving. Her house wasn't for sell. Nicky told me they weren't selling it. They would rent it and use it when they come to visit. I rolled my eyes and looked away from the window. My phone vibrated, it was Alex ,I ignored it. I couldn't talk to her. I heard rocks being thrown on my window. Alex was down there. I groaned and Opened my window. "WHAT!" "can we talk please?" "No, Alex, we can't talk, I can't talk to you, I can't even look at you" Alex sighed, "Fine, but if you change your mind, meet me at our spot in two hours." And with that Alex walked away toward her house. "Shit" I whispered. I looked at my clock, it was five. I got up from my window and paced around. I didn't want to ear her out. I probably should though, I didn't know when Id see her again. I had to go, it was the right thing to do.

Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer. I'm thinking this story will have 15-20 chapters. I might do a squeal with them as adults. Let me know what you think! Thank you.


End file.
